A Giant Adventure
by DuperBro
Summary: Sean Dubberky was going to play Skylanders Giants all day long, without a worry in the world. But when his favorite Skylander comes to life and tells him that Kaos is returning to Skylands and they need his help, he has no choice but to go to Skylands and fight to save his favorite video game alongside the Skylanders he thought were only toys. Reviews are welcome, but no flames.
1. I Found You

**Yo FanFiction, it is time for **_**DUPERBRO **_**to venture into Skylanders FanFics. Review, but no flames please. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was supposed to be a normal summer day.

Sean Dubberky was sitting in his game chair, complete with Wi-Fi speakers, volume control, a USB port (where his IPod Touch was charging), and headphone jacks. The perfect place to play Skylanders Giants on his Xbox 360 and eat a big bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos.

He booted up the system and grabbed his Skylanders. He had a bunch of figures, but his favorite? Pop Fizz. Hands down.

As the game started up, he turned on the portal. It swirled its multicolored light show, then turned to a dark blue. That meant it had a successful connection to the system. Sean smiled, cracked his knuckles, and picked up Pop Fizz as he selected his profile. But when he put him on the portal, something was different.

When Pop Fizz appeared on the screen, he seemed to be looking _directly at him_. He looked on in disbelief, but would never be prepared for what happened next.

The figure of Pop Fizz started to glow. _That's funny,_ Sean thought. _It's not a Lightcore figure…_

Then he saw it start to turn towards him. He leaped up in shock, yelped, and hid behind his desk.

The figure grew and grew until it was about his height. It was no longer immobile, but was now cleanly moving. It stepped off its base and looked around. The glowing ceased and Sean gasped at what he saw. Before him was no figurine, toy or accessory.

It was a living, breathing Pop Fizz.

No. Not _a_ Pop Fizz. _The_ Pop Fizz.

It continued looking around the room until it saw Sean, huddled behind his desk, shivering in awe.

"Portal Master," Pop Fizz said calmly. "I found you."

It walked over to him, and as soon as it reached for him, Sean fainted.


	2. You're in Skylands

**Hey guys. **_**DUPERBRO **_**here. I'm SOOOOOOO sorry I haven't been on in forever! I got grounded from the computer and couldn't upload cuz FanFiction is blocked at my school. But anyway, I'm BACK! And better that ever! Just like the Series 2 Skylanders! Speaking of Skylanders, let's do another chapter!**

**Chapter 2: You're in Skylands**

Sean woke up staring at the sky. His first thought was, _am I dreaming? _After all, the last thing he could remember was passing out in his house at the sight of-

He sat up abruptly. He remembered Pop Fizz. He finally took a chance to take in his surroundings. He was not only staring at sky, but ENDLESS sky! He looked down over the cliff he'd been laying on and almost passed out again. There seemed to be no earth underneath him! He gulped.

"Better not lean over too far. We've lost plenty of Skylanders to that fate."

Sean leapt so high he felt like he was a bird in the sky. He whirled around to see Pop Fizz sitting by a campfire, boiling one of his potion bottles. The small creature took the beaker from the flames and gulped it down. Sean winced, expecting Pop Fizz to hulk out, but instead Pop Fizz just scrunched up his small blue face.

"Ich. Boiling my potions may remove the monster-ish effect, but MAN that tastes bad," he muttered.

"Where am I?" Sean asked the Skylander.

"You're on a stray island in Skylands. Since you had passed out, I had to teleport us here. I may be a master chemist, but my map skills are rusty, and we landed a ways away from our destination. But you see this chain here?" Pop Fizz nodded his head to a chain leading far off into the distance.

"That's Thumpback's anchor. All the giants have been pulling us in toward the ruins for a while now. We'll be there in a few minutes," Pop Fizz finished. He then took another potion and started boiling it.

Sean was mystified. He was in Skylands? He shivered with anticipation. He couldn't wait to see if he was dreaming, or if fantasy had just become reality.


End file.
